Brand new life
by Scarlet Goodwill
Summary: A Girl's father was accused for the murder of aristocrat's daughter; Jane smith and is chased out of her house with her dad. She hides in a bar when her dad forces her in there and runs of away from the navy. Thugs come and she runs away and hides in a barrel. She wakes up and is on a pirates ship! Will she find love or pain? is her father guilty or innocent?
1. Prologue

**Just sahing before hand this my first story through I do write alot so it shouldn't be bad but if you have any tips please tell me!**

**Also I Will be Having Alot of time to write becuase i'm not really busy for most of the time, Though if things do get busy I will Write double to make up for it! :D**

**The story Is about A teenager girl named Scarlet, She Is 18 And turning 19 in a few days but her father is acused of murder. With no mother abd her father being hunted by the navy Sshe runs away and hides away in a bar...Lader she finds herself on a ship with nasty crew mates. How will her adventure turn out as a stowaway? HOw will she gat accepted? And how will she clear her fathers name?**

.

.

.

.

.

I Was walking home from yet agian another boring shift ant my 'Masters' :"heh, 'Master Just a moment! I am almost done!' Jeez I hate my job..." I said as mimicked myself just a few hours earlier. I walked until I got home to my dad who was waiting for me at home. Father: "hey Scarlet how was work? and you know what elsemis coming up?" He asked me with a grin Scarlet: "no what?"

*Sigh* Dad: "You forgot?...It's Your Birthday soon!" Scarlet: "What Already?! I complete forgot... Ya know busy with work and other things..." We contimued to talk albout my birthday that was coming up when...

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Navy Soilder: "Samual Mendoza! Your under arrest for murder of June Smith! Come out now or we'll brake down the damn door! Same with the daughter!"

Scarlet: "Dada?" I looked at my dad but he looked shocked at my doubt. Dad: "what? Don't tell me! I Didn't kill anyone!" My father sreamed in the direction of the door, obviously paniking. he then looked at me Dad: "Honey... run, Go Just Go! They won't give up on me but what will I do If they get you!" Scarlet: "dad! I can't leave you here!" Dad: "*sigh* I will be right befind you. I Promise."

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Navy Soilder: "hurry up and open the door there's no getting out!" Scarlet: "dad there's a way out through my room I somtimes leave by... Come on! we have to go!" Tears started to roll down my face as my dad stood there in shock. I began to pull his sleave and he reluctantly began to follow me to my room were I pushed away the shelve that opened a whole in the wall just big enough for me and my dad to sqeeze through.

Navy soilder: "there they are get them!" Scarlet: "dad we gotta go follow me!" Dad: "o-okay" tears were streaming down my face as I ran through the town towards town square with the navy soilders chasing after me and my father. I Ran into a place and just before my father cam in or so I thought he slammed the door behind me Dad: "just Go! leave me! If I stay with you they will get you two! I will be right back with you okay?!" Scarlet: "No d-d-dad! Do-don;t go! please!" I was crying and banging on the door but it wouldn't open agian.

Navy soilder: "there he is! Get Him!" Dad: "I have to go! Just trust me!" I heard his footseps as he ran away wit the navy hot on his trial.

I let my body slide down the door and sat there going over what just hapend, *plip...Plip* I started to sob hugging my knee's to my chest burrying my face in my knee's. My shoulders were shacking as I sat there sobbing and murmuring my fathers name.

I looked down at my bag I managed to grab before running out. I took of the strap holding it closed, inside was a small knife with a olive pattern engraved with my name on it, Also my bow and 20 arrows. There was also 2 of my favorite books,

- 20 gold coins

- My guitar

- some food and bottled water

- and some extra clothes

- and a box of matches

- and my flexible skiping rope

- and last bot not least of bottle of cream.

My dad says since we are poor if the house burns always have a bag with things you might need. Though lucky for us there never was a fire.

I sloly started to sit up from were i was sitting, my cheeks were covered in tears by now making them red and so were my eye's.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Thug 1: "Hey open up we want something to drink!"

Thug 2: "ya open up would ya?! i heard somone in here so ope the hell up!"

Scarlet: "I don't w-work here! and the p-place is c-closed!" I answered back to them before one of the thugs broke down the door and stepped in looking at her with glazed eye's. He was obviously drunk...

Thug 1: "We said we wanted somthing to drink!"

Scarlet: "I T-Told ya I don't work here!"  
Thug 2: "don't care!"

I bacame panicked as they walked toward me with dark scowls on there faces but those changed to grins as they looked over her,head to toe.

Scarlet: "what are ya l-looking at?!"

She reached for the dagger in her bag when one of the thugs grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the counter. Scarlet: "let me to! Let Me GO!" I flailed aroung trying to get out of his grasp when I heard two gun shots echo through the room. The thugs fell to the ground holding there legs in agony.

I looked behind the thugs and saw a tall handsome man standing there, he had an eye patch on and dark brown hair that was combed back.

?: "What are ya doin'? Go!"

Scarlet: "Than-"

?: "Don't care! Just go!"

She started to run to the door when another handsome man stood in her way. He was also tall dith dirty blond hair and peircing green eye's

?: "Hey what are ya lookin' at?"

Scarlet: "oh! Sorry! I-I'll go!"

Both: "And be more carful!"

I ran a away but was stopped when i heard thugs yelling after me so I ran faster until I had reached port. "Oh My God...Huff...huff" as I stood there trying to catch my breath I heard there footsteps come closer._ Gotta Hide!_ I ran away to look for a place to hide and I found a empty barrel, "There!" I jumped in the barrel and closed the lid on top.

_SHING!_

Scarlet: "ouch!"

I yelped with pain and looked at my thigh, It was bleeding but not to badly from the knife that was in my hand.

*sigh*

I sat there holding my bag over my head so I woudn't get blood in hit._Great, This was my favorite pair of pants._ I sat there and felt th barrel being lifted Scarlet: "Hey! Put me down!" I said but shut myself up,_ What if they were the bad men or the navy?_

She just remembered why she was running, from the navy who accused my father of murder, and of Jane Smith! the famous arisrocat daughter. He never talked about her, hell neither did I becuase we did't care to much about that kind of stuff, politics ya know.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up, _When did I fall asleep?_ I tried to move but hit my head on somthing Scarlet: "Ow!" I rubbed my head and felt more pain but this time on my outer thigh on my right leg. I looked down and my leg was covered in dark red blood. Scarlet: "eww..."  
Man: "Hey thomas! Bring more Booze!"

Man 2: "aye sir!"

Man 3: "HAHAHA, very funny Doc...Hic"

I Heard people's voices above my and someones footsteps come closer by every passing second. The lid on the barrel suddenly came of and a man around my age most -likley older- was standing there looking down at me with a puzzled expression.

Man: "What They hell? How did this happen?"

The man mumbled not moving from were he was standing.

Scarlet: "O-Oh Im sorry!Where am I?!Why does it feel wierd?!"

I asked a few questions in my panick and tried to stand up but yepled in pain and sat back down.

Man: "Thomas, The hell is taking you so long?" I heard a man call as he aproached, When he saw me he stood there gaping at me but then I saw his face straigten. He walked up to me and casually picked me up and propped me over his shoulder.

Scarlet: "Hey put me down that hirts!"

Man: "Shut up!"

I pounded on his back as he carried me onto deck with the other man following.

When we got to deck he dropped me on my feet and anounced,"We have a stowaway." He said so and sat back down at the table and everyone turned there eye's to me.

I stood there when a few broke out into argument.

Russell: "the hell! Why is there a woman here, Is she yours captian?"

Eduardo: "lucky us, more shark bait."

Though the one who was carrying me earlier was just glaring or staring at me silently.

Thomas: "Hey guys! Stop it your scarring her!"

Christopher: "Ya I agree with thomas, You guys"

I stood there when Christopher saw my leg. Christopher: "What happened to your leg?!" He came over to me

Scarlet: "...nothing"

I replied just loud enough for him to hear.

Christopher: "that's not nothing! It's gushing blood!" He had a worried look on his face as he neeled down to look at me in the eye.

*sigh*

I held out the knife that had dried blood on it and explained what happened when I went in the barrel.

Christopher: "hmmm. So that's what happedned, i'll have to look at it later but now..."

All of a sudden a tall man with a coat drapped over his shoulders and a captians hat walked to me and wrapped a arm around me shoulder.

Scarlet: "hey! Whatareyadoing!" I said quikly from paniking.

Morgan: "nothin' special"

I stood there stiff as a rock as the Captan stood there and the crew starred at me when...

Morgan: "I have an idea!" he said with A HUGE grin on his face The crew looked at eacother then at unison aske what.

Morgan: "Okay, Welcone to the crew!" He said that and sqeezed me with the arm that was around my shoulder!

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Russell: "*sigh* captian's orders guy's."

Nathan: "...can you do anything?"

Scarlet: "what do you mean somthing?"

Nathan: "like fighting, or anthing else 'differnet'"

Scarlet: "umm... y-yeah."

Russell then cut in Russell: "like what?" Scarlet: "I can shoot a bow, and im not bad with a knife, and I can play guitar, and I am not bad using a skipping rope either."

Russell: "like hell, do you even have a bow?" I nodded and pulled out the bow I had with the arrows, The bow was made with oak wood and was painted with a abstract pattern.

Russell looked at it and asked about the knifes. I knodded agian and pulled out my knife out agian, the one I cut myself with...

Morgan: "Okay,Okay you can show us later but there's a problem, We don't have a extra room so choose someone to doome with!"

Scarlet: "HUH?!"

Everyone: "W-WHAT?!"

I panicked but looked over them, Scarlet: "um... i'll room with...Thomas."

Thomas: "okay I'll tkae you to his ro-W-Whait w-w-what?!" He looked at me in shock and the other crew members chuckled at my choice. Scarlet: "somthing wrong?" They all shook there heads but still all had wide grins.

Morgan: "Great! Now that that is done, What's your name?"

_Oh I forgot to say my name!_ Scarlet: "My name is Scarlet."

Morgan: "and how old are you?"

Scarlet: "I'm 18 but turning 19 in a few weeks."

Eduado: "our 18? your kidding right. Your just a kid."

He said with a evil grin.

Scarlet: "I know my own age!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Morgan: "well my name Is Morgan, Captian Of the Sirius, The one with the eye patch Is eduardo, The Guy who asked about you wound is Christopher, You know thomas' name, The guy with the bandana is Nathan,And-"

Eduardo: "the one that looks like an Idiot is Russell and he is an idiot."

Russell: "I am Not your! Um.."

Eduardo: "see."

they continued to argue when Christopher told me to follow him.

.

.

.

.

.

He Took me to the Infirmary where he gave me some medicane and sent me on my way to thomas' room. I came in the room that was in the storage area and looked at my surroundings and sat on the bad. Them I heard footsteps and thomas steped in. He took three stemps before wincing in pain. Scarlet: "whats wrong thomas?" I looked at him worried. thomas: "nothing just my feet are kinda sore from doing chores all day." I sat there than spoke up. Scarlet: "thomas Come here" I pionted at the bad space beside me, He turned red but obayed and sat down. Scarlet: "give me your foot." Thomas: "what?" He looked at me even redder. Scarlet: "just gimme your foot!" He reluctantly gave me his foot and I untied his sandles and sliped them of gently. I held one of his feet that was red and had dry skin all over the heels._ This looks painful..._ I reached in to bag and grabbed some cream and put some on his foot and smoothly pressed his foot sliding the cream over it. He once and A while twitched with a beet red face. The redness went away and I jently put down his foot and grabbed the other and did the same thing.

When I was done he said... Thomas: "thank you miss scarlet." I smiled at him Scarlet: "no prob." Thomas: "you said you could play guitar right?" I nodded and grabbed it and started to play a softer melody, carful not to wake the others. He smiled at me when I finished and clapped with a playful look on his face. Thomas: "bravo Miss Scarlet." Scarlet: "heehee thanks Thomas, well I'm getting tired." I yawned a huge yawn and layed down on the bed. Thomas: "Okay!" he got up and grabbed a blanket and was about to lay down on the floor. Scarlet: "wait! I'll sleep on the floor it's your bed!" Thomas: "no it's fine." Scarlet: "I can see nails Thomas..."My face turned beet red at my idea and I slowly said, SCarlet: "h-how about w-we s-s-share the bed." He turned beet red too but just nodded and rested on the bed, back facing me. Scarlet: "goodnight thomas" Thomas: "Goodnight"

With that we both fell into a deep sleep and dreamed nice dreams as the ship swayed with the night waves.

End o' Chapter 1.


	2. Alan Of the rika

_I opened my eyes to a stange area. It was night, I was walking, looking for somthing. Someone. It wasn't me moving, I was just watching through someone else's eye's. My body kept walking to a alley behind a large house. I saw somone, though I couldn't see who. Someone walked up from behind the other person. They had a knife. The person covered his/her mouth and pushed the blade in the other person's gut. The person let go of the person's mouth and a cry of agony was echoing around the alley. Color came to my eye's and blood was coming out of the persons gut. The person fell to their knees. The killer walked towards me. Slowly, holding the blade tightly. I wanted to run but I wasn't able to move. In my mind I was screaming, calling everyone's names who I knew. The person clame close, but I saw no face , just a black figure with blood everywere. The thing raised the blade but before it struck down I woke up._

~Thomas' View~

I woke up to a warm sensation that envaloped me on my back. I turned around and saw Miss Scarlet clinging onto me.

Thomas: "Oh my God..." I looked at her. She was crying, and there was sweat dripping down her forhead.

Scarlet: "h-help...Thomas...dad...Morgan...Nathan..."

She kept calling names and her body started to shake badly. Thomas: "M-Miss Scarlet!" I was gently shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up but she wouldn't. She started to skream. _Oh No! she's Gonna wake everyone up!_ to late. Nathan: "Thomas What the hell is going on?!" Nathan ran into the room and saw her asleep screaming and crying, shaking. Thomas: "I woke up and she was like this!"

All Of a sudden Miss Scarlet grabbed her knife and help it to my throat.

Thomas: "Miss Scarlet?! What ere you d-doing?!" I saw nathan slowly walking towards her holding his sickle sword. Scarlet looked at me and she started to cry agian. She threw away the knife and hugged me tightly, burying her face into my chest.

Nathan stood there unsure of what to do, he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder as she cried.

~Scarlet's View~

I Hugged thomas Tightly. I felt a hand rest on shoulder I flinched but looked up and saw nathan there with sympathetic eye's. I stood up, rubbing my eye's.

Scarlet: "I'm s-sorry t-thomas I thought you were...were.."

I started to trial of and looked down at the floor.

Nathan/thomas: "you have nothing to apologize for."

Thomas: "if you were having a bad dream it's fine."

I looked at each of them, feeling on the verge of tears agian and murmered Scarlet: "thank you...". I saw both there faces turn a very slight shade of pink and they nodded. I looked down at myself. I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Scarlet: "nathan,Thomas? which was is the bathroom? I want to clean up I look like wreck." I smiled. Nathan: "I need to finish breakfast anyway, so follow me." I nodded and grabbed my bag and followed him.

Nathan: "here it is." he pointed at a door. I opened it and went inside just before closing the door I noticed he was staring at me. Scarlet: "what is it?" Nathan: "N-Nothing" I felt like teasing him. Scarlet: "Hmmmm... Really? Maybe you see somthing you like?" I said and grinned like a fool and spun around. Nathan: "Like hell, Just get changed and come to the dining hall." He turned away but I noticed his face was slightly pink. I closed the door And opened my backpack. Inside was 2 pairs of pans and 2 shirts and a cardigan. I took out the Black cardigan and the mint green top. I Also grabbed the white pair of pants that only went up to my hip. The sirt went just above my hip and the cardigan was missing the buttons._Great clothing choice!_ I said sarcasticlly in my mind. I had no other pair of shoe's so I was still wearing the knee high black leather boots. I Put them on and looked in the mirror. _Not too bad..._ I didn't like the fact you could see just above my hipline at the front. I then looked at my face and my hair. It goes to my lower waist so it's a pain in the ass to brush. It looked bad too. It was sticking up in random places. I grabbed a brush near by and combed my hair until satisfied. I then headed my way to the dining hall.

~Nathan's view~

_See somthing you like?_

Nathan: "Pfft. ya right." I murmured to myself as I finished making breakfast. I grabbed 2 plates of food in each hand and walked into the dining hall. Everyone -excluding Scarlet who wasn't here- was talking chearfully. I silently walked in and placed the plates down and walked back to the kitchen to get more when...

Scarlet: "Ahem... Am I late?" I turned anound and Scarlet was standing there.

Morgan: "no, your not late for anything! Come on! Sit!"

She nodded and sat beside eduardo and propped her head up on her fists. I Got back to walking to the kitchen. Scarlet: "hey nathan? Need help with the plates?" Nathan: "no it's fine" Scarlet: "come on. Iv'e been doing nothing to help you guys so far! Let me do this and i'll be out of your hair!"

*sigh* Nathan: "Fine just don't get in my way." I aswered without looking at her and walked into the kitchen. I stepped into the kitchen and hear he footsteps as she followed me in. I looked at her to tell her what to do but stopped.

I saw what she was wearing, The shirt let you see her skin abover her hipline to were the cardigan cut of view. _She shoudn't wear revealing clothes near catian..._ She noticed me starting at her. Scarlet: "is there somthing on my face?" I felt the color go to my face. I Tried to sound expressionless but failed. Nathan: "um.n-no there's nothin' there." I turned away from her and passed her 2 plates and grabed the last 2 and walked with her to the dining hall.

~scarlet's View~

I sat down at my seat and nathan sat on the other side of me.

Morgan: "Come to think of it, How did you get into that barrel and why?" I stopped eating and dropped my fork. I looked up at him in the eye's

Scarlet: "Umm...

Russell: "come on! spit it out!" russell said to me with food filling his mouth

Scarlet: "okay... I was at my place, Me and my father were talking about my upcomig navy banged our doors, They said my d-dad k-killed Jane Smith. We ran away and he pushed me into the closed bar and said he would be back for me...I was in there I forget how long but thern the t-thugs came in for booze.I was scared and that is when Eduardo and Russell came in. They told me to go so I did but the thug's friends were chasing after me. I saw the open barrel and hid in there. When I closed the lid you guy's a bit later brought it to the ship. When you dropped the barrel I stabed myself... I then woke up in the barrel and that's when thomas found me..."

Morgan: "Okay... and what about your mother, does she knoe what happend?" When He mentioned I flinched and I tear rolled down my cheek.

Scarlet: "She was s-s-stabbed to d-death infront of m-me when I-I was 5..."

Christopher I'm sorry to hear that Scarlet," They looked at me with sympathetic eye's. I then straighted my self out. Scarlet: "Don't be sorry or pity me. Becuase of that it made part of me. After that I didn't what other loved one's hurt so I learned how to use a bow and daggers. I am sad about it, but I know were ever she is, She's watching over me. Wanting me o be happy and Not Hurt myself on the past." They looked at me, shocked at what I said. Scarlet: "now enough with this sad talk. Let's eat!"

.

.

.

.

.

We finished eating and everyone left exept me and Nathan. Scarlet: "let me help with cleaning up!" I didn't wait for a responce and grabbed the dirty dishes and walked to the kitchen. I carfully places the plates in the sink and started to scrub each place until it was like I just grabbed the plates. Before I knew it I was done. I Dried them off and saw nathan leaning agianst the door frame at the enteance of the kitchen. he didn't say anything so I stared back. He chuckled and grabbed the plates from me and put them in the cupboard. Scarlet: "well I best be going. Gotta practice. Hope I was of help!" I began to walk away. Nathan: "practice what?" Scarlet: "My bow and arrow aim, Maybe the throwing knifes." I started walking agian when Nathan Grabbed my arm. Nathan: "um... Thanks." I smiled at him and nodded. When I walked to my room I felt his eye's following me.

I got to thomas' room and grabbed my bow. I also grabbed the arrows. *Sigh* I looked at the tips. They are starting to get dull. Since I was poor I coudn't get much arrows but when I did get money I would have to use it for clothes and food. I walked to deck. _Shit!_ The deck was clean. I sould of helped thomas! I sighed to myself and went in the crows nest. I stood up and climbed onto the mast. I was carful not to lose my balance and sat down. I wrapped my legs around it hanging upside down. I pulled back the bow. I felt like doing somthing risky. I was about to let go when...Christopher: "SCARLET!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COULD FALL!" I Yelled back Scarlet: "I'M FINE! I'M NOT GOING TO FALL!" I shot the bow and It landed center of the door at the end of the deck leading to the hall. I pulled myself up went back into the crows nest. I gripped a rope and wrapped my legs around it and same with my arms and let my body slide down the rope. I held 2 knifes in my empty hand and trew them at the same door, grazing the arrow before landing in the door. I reached the deck and looked at my hand. It was burning from sliding down the rope but iv'e had worse.

Thomas: "Miss Scarlet that was cool! I can't do that!"

Christopher: "What would you have done if you fell! you need to be carful!"

I saw that some other crew members were looking at me in shock, Through Eduardo just scowled and got back to the steering wheel. I just shrugged Chris of and walked to the door where my knifes and arrows were.

Russell: "the arrows are getting pretty dull, how long have you used them?" Scarlet: "Dunno, I never really keep track. Maybe at next port I can use the money I have to get some more arrows since I don't have to worry as much about food. But I do need some more clothes."

I talked with the crew for a while when the ship shook tremendously. The Force was caused by another ship hitting agianst the shide of our ship.

?: "Well, What is a pretty pearl like you doing here?!" I turned around and there was a man in all black with a white shirt and black hat similar to Captan's was standing on his ship calling over to me.

Christopher: "Scarlet! Hide In the ship until it's safe!" I nodded. Not ready to fight pirates! I ran away to the storage and hid behind a tower of crates and boxes. I heard over my head on the deck people running around and unfamiliar voices screaming taunts at my crew mates. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

Scarlet: "thomas? nathan? Russell?" I wispered names to the sound.

?: " sorry my dear but it's ALAN!" I was pulled from my hiding spot and the man looked at me thith a wide grin._ He's practicaly undressing me with his eye's..._ He Lunged foward and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Scarlet: "hey! Lemme go!"

Alan: "sorry my pearl but how could and man let go of such a fine woman when opportunity screams. He pullen by back agianst his chest and hugged me around my shoulders. One holding me still the other holding a blade against my back. Alan: "Now my dear, if we must I want to leave the wreck of a ship to my bed with you..." He said wispering in my ear. He let me up to the deck.

Russell: "Scarlet! We told you to stay Hidin- ALAN! Let Go of Scarlet!

Thomas: "Miss Scarlet are you aokay?! Did He do anything?!"

Alan: "I see... precious is she?" Alan Said and licked my cheek infront of everyone!

Scarlet: "EEEEEEEK!" I screamed really loud and elbowed him in the gut. The air was nocked out of him and he let me go before grabbing me agian. Alan: "Now, now. Feisty one arn't ya?" I squirmed as my crew mates screamed and yelled at alan to let go while the fought of his crew and they ran away.

Morgan: "see your crew left. There's nothing you can do let her go." He said in a low threatening voice. Alan ignored him and continued to hug me. Alan: "come any closer and she falls cold with a scar on her back." The crew stoped but I was fed up with him. I gripped the knife that was strapped anournd my thigh. Christopher saw this and shook his head. I Ignored it and thrust the blade back and cut alan in the arm. He screamed in pain and suprise and jumpe away from me. I took the moment the he gave me and ran towards thomas. I ran into his arms and the crew stood infront of me. Alan saw this and ran of to his ship. As his ship sailed of he yelled over to me. Alan: "Just you wait my pearl! I will make you mine! Heart and body!" I shivered at the last part and the crew was staring at me.

Christopher: "Scarlet are you akay?! he he cut you?"

Nathan: "why didn't you cut him sooner! he could of hurt you!"

Eduardo: "always stiring us trouble...You should of stayed hidden."

Russell: "Are ya akay scarlet?!"

Morgan on the other hand was trying to catch his breath from laughing Morgan: "haha! you should of seen his face when you cut him! He was absolutely clueless that you had a knife of your own!" He walked over and patted my shoulder. Scarlet: "told ya I could use a knife..." I grumbled to myself so they could't hear.

Captian's face went back to serious mode. Morgan: "while alan jumped back his hat fell of and _somthing_ fell out. Do you know what that somthing is?"

The crew shook there heads. Morgan: "*sigh* The map we've been looking for! The map to the skull!" Captian anounced this proudly. The crew's faces went from curious to exited exept mine. Scarlet: "But no one has come back alive from there!"

Morgan: "Don't worry about us! remember who we are! Now... Let's celabrate the finding of this map!"

All: "Aye Captian!" And with that the crew had a long party that lasted through out the night...

End o' chapter 2.

**MESSAGE ME ON MORE IDEA'S FOR THE STORY! I WILL BE WRITING THIS AND ON FANFICION ALOT SO IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS OR REQUESTS JUST ASK! :D**


End file.
